General Discussion Page
Rules for the discussion page: 1: ' Avoid commenting, just edit the page itself and add what you want to say in the relevent section. '''2: ' Don't delete other people's posts or otherwise edit them please, leave them there so we understand the flow of conversation better. '3: ' Leave a signature, it's rather simple just click the "More" option and push the "signature" button. '4: ' If you want to troll, go to the yogbox wiki, not this one. '''5: Make an account PLEASE Thaumcraft Block Discussion Thaumcraft Aura Discussion Does anybody know what size the average pure node generated by a Silverwood tree is? I've made three trees from saplings so far and they each only have an aura about 65 Vis. Seems a little low. Is this normal? Andwhatnot52 (talk) 05:37, January 5, 2013 (UTC)andwhatnot52 : Actually, the "normal" from what I observed is around 90-100 vis. So no, the 65 Vis node isn't that normal. : Thanks for using the discussion page. Zyuta (talk) 21:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : Im having an issue where a node of 640 and a node of 346 are not recarging iv think it might be i need to track the source down but i have no idea i think i may have drained the entire chain of nodes. : You probably have many nodes in a certain area. I had this problem showing up too, was solved when i planted a silverwood tree next to it. : i want to know something,a few days i was triying to erradicate a aura node,since i accidentally made it ...really unstable,so i grew a 3x3 silverwood saplings,obviously separed 1 block each other,and i left a world anchor there so the saplings grow,when i came back,the unstable one eated the silverwood nodes...but its vis level was the same,and lets say the unstable node was... 20/10 blocks away from the saplings.... : so what happened?? since there was enough distance to left the unstable node stationary.... Bestiola icon Me and a friend have been having an argument on what the picture of bestlola is supposed to be. My friend is convinced that the image is of a bat, while I say that it is of a spider. Does anyone know what it is suppossed to be? ::It's mandibles (and fangs or such) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandible_%28arthropod%29 --M'vy (talk) 10:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thaumcraft Item Discussion Does anyone know how golems work? i want to test them! : Whoever posted the above, try clicking the "Signature" button after your question. Golems work in different ways. The Thaumonomicon describes how golems work, but the golem page is currently under construction.Zyuta (talk) 21:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : Has anyone notices the Doctor Who references in the Thaumonomicon? Bowties are cool! : 18:15, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Strategy/Tricks Discussion Thaumcraft Jokes (add jokes here) "What do you think of the thaumaturge's new apprentice?" : "I think he has some potentia." -Anonymous How many Iron Golems does it take to screw in a lightbulb? : A wisp-load Zyuta (talk) 05:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) What do you call a servant Hobbit that was obsessed with a ring? : A Gollum! --MasterOfParadox (talk) 02:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The player was sooo blonde... (add more answers) : She's still trying to figure out which items have Obscurus -Anonymous